


The Hard Way Home

by KeiranTDO



Category: Friends At The Table
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranTDO/pseuds/KeiranTDO
Summary: Some days are harder than others.





	The Hard Way Home

Sometimes in the moments between here and there, one second and the next, its all too much for Samot. The hot summer air blowing past the window reminds him too much of his husband's huffy laugh when he doesn't want to be amused but is. The heat from a visited forge reminds him of hot callused hands massaging tension out of his shoulders. The sun of a blinding smile.

Samot pausing a moment to crave the momentary salvation of the bottom of his goblet, but as his husband always worked under, there are still things yet to be done, and a war to win.


End file.
